


Meteor

by heolchen



Category: Cravity (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:08:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25802626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heolchen/pseuds/heolchen
Summary: And when our universe collide we will meet each other through dreams, remembering me might be a fleeting hope but I'll still hold onto that.
Kudos: 2





	Meteor

It was yet another busy day for everyone. The skies are blue and sunshine illuminates the faces of people laughing as though they are living their life to the fullest. I never consider myself happy from all the things that I've been through. Even the distant memories of their smiling faces and laughter suffocate me. Happiness comes with a price and the more I reach out the more sadness pulls me back to reality. The only thing that I remember from those recurring dreams is him. That boy with a shy stature. With the camera seemingly a part of his body and that little smile from looking at everyone's smiling faces. I don't want to wake up. "Allen." Someone called my name but when I look around it was the same old bustling classroom, everyone is doing God knows what. Without hesitation, I wrote his name before I even forgot that he existed in my dreams.

_**Hyeongjun** _


End file.
